Mary's Song Oh My My My
by unchartedplots
Summary: Based on the song "Mary's Song Oh My My My" by Taylor Swift. All Human. Oneshot. Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Taylor Swift- Mary's Song (Oh My My My)**

Bella POV

I scrambled up the steps of the Masens' porch excitedly. With my height at seven years, I tiptoed and tried to reach for the doorbell but failed as it remained out of my grasp. I finally gave up and let out a frustrated huff before turning around to face Mom and Dad who were trying to stifle their laughter. I pouted childishly as I pointed at the doorbell, gesturing for them to ring it. Dad chuckled before stepping in front of the door and knocked on it loudly a few times while Mom bent down on her knees, matching my eye-level. She brushed her fingers softly through my hair as she tried to smoothen it after having messed it up while I was struggling to reach for the doorbell. I grinned sheepishly at her while I tugged on my rumpled t-shirt.

I heard the locks jingle before I felt myself being tugged by the hand. I looked to see a nine-year old Edward grinning crookedly as he held my hand and escorted me into his house. I immediately blushed and averted my eyes away from Edward.

"They're going to grow up and fall in love with each other," I heard Dad jokingly say to Carlisle, Edward's dad. Both of them then laughed while my face turned red in embarrassment. I shyly looked behind and saw Mom and Esme, Edward's mom, roll their eyes. I giggled slightly at that. Edward looked down at me curiously before he broke out into a wide grin. Before I knew it, Edward started pulling me into his backyard.

"Edward!" I whined as I pulled my hand out of his grasp. "Why did you pull me here?" I stared at him, demanding an explanation for having been suddenly dragged there. My vision was darkened as a large shadow loomed over us, shading us from the sunlight. I squinted up and gasped as I saw a tree house. In awe, I made my way to the tree and touched it, all the while looking up adoringly at the tree house. I tried to take hold of the ladder propped up against the tree but was blocked by Edward.

"You can't climb up there, Bella. It's high and you're not big enough!" he tried reasoning with me. I shook my head and tried to get past him but he refused to move. I grunted in annoyance and narrowed my eyes at him. "If you try to climb up there, I'll just pull you down!" Edward warned me as he looked at me threateningly. Being as stubborn as I was, I pushed him out of the way roughly and proceeded to struggle up the ladder. "Bella please, you could get hurt!" he pleaded. I ignored him and continued on. Just as I was about to make it up to the tree house, I glanced down and was suddenly afraid as I realized how far up I was from the ground.

I clung onto the ladder as I called out weakly, "Edward," I started shaking as my tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hold on, Bella. I'll come and get you," Edward called out soothingly. I felt the ladder shake softly as he climbed up the ladder. I closed my eyes tightly and took deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. I felt a hand wrap softly around my ankle. I tried to shake my leg free from the grasp. "Relax, Bella. I'm not going to pull you down." I slowly allowed myself to relax while chanting in my mind that I would be alright. "Do you trust me, Bella?" Hearing Edward's voice brought relief as I nodded my head. "Follow my lead," he instructed as he guided me down the ladder all the while comforting and supporting me, ensuring that I didn't lose my balance. Hesitantly, I let go of the ladder and stood shakily.

I felt Edward take my hand and sat me down on the bench in his backyard. He uncertainly reached out and brushed my tears lightly with his thumb. I sniffled before reaching to hug him around his waist. "Thank you," I mumbled against his shirt.

Edward POV

I hesitantly hugged Bella back as she enveloped me in an embrace. I decided to lighten the mood and tease her, "So, what do I get in return for having rescued you?" I grinned cheekily at her and was rewarded with a giggle from her.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully before replying playfully, "A kiss." I decided to play along, satisfied that Bella was happy. I leaned in slowly with one closed eye as I peeked through the other and watched as her eyes widened in surprise before she let out a shriek and ran away from me. I chuckled at her as she tripped. Typical Bella. Suddenly, she joined in laughing with me.

_9 years later_

Bella POV

I took a deep breath before nervously walking around the corner to reveal Edward looking handsome in his tuxedo as he stared at me with his bright green eyes. I looked down as I watched my step, determined not to trip and make a fool out of myself. I giggled slightly as I managed to make it down the stairs without embarrassing myself. Looking up into Edward's eyes, I felt nervous. I wondered if I looked at the very least decent in this flowing midnight blue dress with silver sequins covering it, giving the dress an illusion of it being the night sky.

"You look beautiful," Edward complimented as he slipped on my corsage for me and I immediately blushed. We were then hurried by both our parents to take countless pictures before we had to proceed to school for prom. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him gently as we smiled for the camera.

"They're going to fall in love with each other soon enough," Dad whispered jokingly to Carlisle and Mom and Esme rolled their eyes. I giggled as I remembered the same thing happening years ago. Edward quickly pulled me to the door before our parents could take any more pictures. He held my hand as he led me to his Aston Martin Vanquish. With a bow, he opened the passenger door for me and I laughed at his antics while he grinned crookedly at me.

Edward pulled out of the driveway and drove us to school. When the school building came into view, he veered off to the left and drove further away. I looked up at him confused. He just shook his head and said gleefully, "It's a surprise." I decided to go along with his plan, glad to stall going for prom where I would have to dance and most likely embarrass and injure myself. He parked the car and as I stepped out of it, I realized that we were at a playground. I looked around and spotted Edward seated on one of the swings. I made my way over to him and sat on the other swing, making sure not to dirty my dress.

"Remember this place, Bella?" I nodded, still dumbfounded, as I looked around the empty playground. I remember Edward and I had spent our childhood here. We always had a good time in each other's company. I missed all those times. I got up from the swing and went over to the bench placed in the middle of the playground and sat down. I took in everything as my eyes roamed the playground.

Edward POV

I walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. Hesitantly, I took one of her hands in mine. She turned her head to look at me and her eyes were wide in surprise. Gathering all my courage, I leaned my head towards her and kissed her softly. I pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as she smiled softly at me. She leaned in towards me and I gladly kissed her again. Tugging her hand, I pulled her off the bench and twirled her around. She laughed freely and pulled me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me and started humming softly to her. "I don't mind missing prom if I get to stay here all night with you," she mumbled as she buried her head further into the crook of my neck.

I chuckled before pulling away and led Bella back to the car. "Me too, but Alice would have our heads," I reminded her and she groaned. I swooped down and kissed her chastely on the lips and immediately, she smiled. I grinned crookedly in return.

_A few days later_

Bella POV 

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. His forehead was creased as he drove. I took his one of his hands into mine and rubbed circles soothingly on his palm. The silence lasted until we pulled up my driveway.

"Please tell me what's bothering you, Edward. You know you can trust me," I pleaded with him. "I can help, Edward. Don't shut me out, please."

Suddenly, he chuckled humorlessly. "Do you honestly think you can help me Bella?" I was shocked at the anger in his tone. "Just get out, Bella!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Edward," I tried to sound firm and confident but I felt scared.

"Get out of my car! I don't need you!" he shouted. I fumbled with the door handle and stumbled out, tears staining my cheeks. I scrambled up the doorstep and slammed the door behind me as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I told Mom and Dad not to disturb me as I stayed in my bedroom for the rest of the day. Exhausted, I crawled under my covers and fell asleep with Edward's face in my mind.

My alarm clock blared and I groggily turned it off. I sat up and immediately, yesterday came rushing back to me. I bit my lip as I tried holding in my tears. Shivering, I pulled the covers back around me. Renee knocked on the door as she peered into my bedroom. She walked into my room and sat down at the foot of my bed. "It's snowing," she said, trying to hint something to me while I stared at her confusedly. She sighed and got up. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, she said pleadingly, "Talk to him. He's been freezing outside, waiting for you."

Curiously, I pushed the curtains to side and was shocked to see a layer of snow piled up around the house. Upon looking closely, I realized that there was a car buried under a mountain of snow. I gasped in surprise as I saw that it was Edward's Volvo. I quickly changed into a long-sleeved shirt and jeans with my coat and scarf warming me up. I trudged through the snow and suddenly became nervous. What if Edward told me to leave him along again? I considered going back into the house.

But that thought immediately vanished when I saw Edward sleeping in his car. His face was sickly pale and his lips were blue in color along with his fingers which were clenched tightly on his lap. I ran back to the house and took Charlie's coat from the coat rack and a thick blanket. I hurried back to Edward's car and knocked on the passenger glass window. When he woke up, I could see that he had been crying as his eyes were red and puffy. My heart nearly broke at the mere sight of him. He was disoriented but when he saw me, he hurriedly unlocked the door and I hastily slid into his car.

I angled my body towards Edward and handed him the coat and blanket. But when he tried to take them from me, his hand moved jerked stiffly. He sighed softly, as he stared at his numb hands. I kneeled lowly on the car seat and leaned over to drape the coat over him. My face lingered next to his before I pulled back and sat back down on the passenger seat. I spread the blanket on my lap before leaning again towards Edward to spread the blanket on his lap. Just as I was about to pull back, he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and leaned forward. I could feel the cold air on my cheeks as he breathed out slowly, our faces nearly touching.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you," Edward finally croaked out as he let go of my wrist and slumped into his seat. He looked out the side window. I stayed silent, willing him to go on. "I took my anger out on you instead," he said before burying his face in his hands. I took both his hands away from his face and turned his face towards me.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked desperately as he looked broken up and torn apart with him being hunched forward in his seat.

Edward POV

"I'm adopted," I shook my head, not yet grasping and accepting of the truth. "Carlisle and Esme told me yesterday when I found a box in the attic with the name 'Edward Anthony Cullen' scrawled on it. This whole time, they had been lying to me. I was just confused, lost and hurt. I didn't even know who I was anymore! I just don't know what to do," I felt Bella wrap her arms around my neck as she leaned over to sit on my lap. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist as I buried my face in the crook of her neck, trying to control the sobs that took over me. I just clung onto her as I took in the comfort that Bella loved me and she would always be here for me. I belonged to her.

_8 years later_

Bella POV

I grinned as I looked up at Edward, with our fingers interlocked and our arms swinging between us in sync. He smiled crookedly back down at me as he bent down to kiss me softly and gently on my lips. We strolled to the bench in the playground where we first kissed and got together. I smiled as the memory came back to me. He pulled me down onto his lap and we sat down on the bench together as we watched the children squeal and run around in the playground. I contentedly leaned back against his chest with closed eyes and enjoyed myself as the sun shone down brightly.

I felt Edward shift under me and as I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see a diamond ring sparkling against the sun held in between his fingertips. I turned around to face him and he smiled down nervously at me.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to cherish you and make you happy for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Edward asked as he stared into my eyes intensely. I nodded, dumbfounded. He slipped the ring onto my finger and hugged me tightly. I started tearing as we held on to each other. I pulled back from his grip and kissed him hard on the lips. Suddenly, I heard some giggling. I turned around to find some toddlers staring at us open-mouthed while some continued giggling. Edward chuckled as I buried my face in his chest, trying to hide my blushing face.

_1 year later_

Edward POV

I looked around the park and was surprised to find that almost the whole of Forks had come for the wedding. Scanning the sea of faces, I spotted Esme and Renee tearing and sniffling as they held onto Carlisle and Charlie's arms respectively. I chuckled quietly at them. Just then, the wedding march began and I immediately straightened up. When Bella walked down the aisle, I had my eyes only on her. Everyone else seemed to fade into the background as she smiled softly at me from under her veil, looking like an angel. I took her hands and said "I do," and she did too. Lifting the veil, I looked into her eyes and said "I love you," before kissing her hard on her lips. The crowd erupted in applause but I was already lost in the kiss.

_5 years later_

Bella POV

I cooed to Renesmee as I rocked her cradle back and forth. She was beautiful with Edward's bronze-colored hair and my brown eyes. Edward and I were overjoyed when I became pregnant for the second time with her. I looked over to Edward sitting on the swing. He had Carlie, our first daughter, tucked in snuggly in his arms as he swung back and forth while humming softly to her. I smiled as I watched them and Renesmee. Edward was a great father, always making time for the family. I brushed away Renesmee's hair from her face and looked up to find Edward staring at me. I blushed crimson red, never having gotten used to his dazzling ways. He got up from the swing and came to sit next to me on the bench placed on our front porch. With his right hand holding Carlie, his left arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close to him. I was more than content just staying there with Edward, Carlie and Renesmee, my family.

_57 years later_

Bella POV

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as we sat on the bench at the playground looking up at the stars in the sky with our fingers interlocked. The twinkling stars reminded me of Edward's bright green eyes whenever he looked at me with his love shining down.


End file.
